Returnings of Someone New
by Witchl3itch
Summary: ok, this is about a first year when HP is a fifth year, a whole lotta surprises involved, this is just the first part though


My first year at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, was an interesting one. For me it involved torturing Harry Potter, who didn't know i was torturing him, he just thought a load of bad luck decided to drop a bomb on him. Which I guess is true because whenever i'm around someone i don't really like...exactly, more like hate i guess. I hate Harry Potter. I just don't realize why he was able to surrvive while all those other innocent people died. It was unfair and I tried to make the world as fair as possible. Harry Potter deserved to die.  
Oh, I'm not a Death Eater, and neither are my parents. I just don't see why he should have surrvived while everyone else didn't. Don't ask me why I feel this way, its just the way i am.  
The train ride to Hogwarts was, to say the least, interesting. I was two compartments away from Harry, with Draco Malfoy who would not stop staring at me while i read my book, ( it had nothing to do with magic). When I looked up at him to ask him to stop he suddenly ran from the compartment with his two goons, more commonly known as dumb and dumber, crabbe and goyle, looked confused, a look that was comftorable on their faces. I rolled my eyes as they lumbered out of the compartment, leaving Pansy Parkingson there alone, with me, talking, and talking, and talking, and talking even more. I looked up at the cieling and ran my hands over my ears, blocking the sound out. Then I picked my book up again, in which the youngest Weasley walked into the room. I rolled my eyes and took the charm off, looking at the fourth year. Her head looked like fire with a yellow ribbon in it.   
"I saw Malfoy running out of this compartment. The only time he ever runs like that is when he's a) scared b) about to be beat up. and c) is injured or about to vomit.)  
" I think the answer is in C," I said calmly, keeping my face impassable.  
" You mean he was injured severly?" she asked happily.  
" No, he was vomiting at an alarming rate, he shouldn't have bothered me like she shouldn't have talked so much," I said, nodding towards the Silently Chattering Pansy, I guess i didn't take the charm off correctly.  
" Why is she like that?" asked the fourth year, her eyes growing wide.  
" Because I put a spell on her, magic is allowed right now you know."  
" Yes, I know, but your only a first year, not even I, a fourth year, know that spell."  
"Then you'd better leave right now, letting me get back to my reading."  
" Not very subtle, but all right," she said, backing out of the compartment. Three minutes later-  
" Hi!"  
I looked up at the messy, scar-faced sixth year. Nerd. Geek. Jack-ass is more like it.  
"Hi, what do you want?"  
"Is it so much that i just popped in this compartment by accident?" he asked, with a smile.  
" Its so much that this train can't even hold it." I could tell this wasn't the way most people acted when meeting him.  
" Listen missy, I'm older, stronger, and more advanced in magic, not to mention fame, than you, now if you don't learn some manners I will make your life a living, hell-ooo Hermione!"  
I glanced at the door. A semi-curvy, bushy haired, brown eyed bitch entered the compartment.  
"Listen," I said, " if all you people don't leave me alone I will go into the luggage compartment to read."  
" Oh, I was just wondering where Harry was, what happened to her?" asked Hermione.  
" I wanted her to shut up and told her to, she didn't listen to me so I 'did' that i guess."  
" But thats very advanced magic, not even I can do that!"  
" Should I care?"  
" Um...Er....We-e-e-llll..."  
"I'll take that as a no."  
"Listen you little first year, you need to wise up because with that attitude you'll be black and blue before the new moon, HEY!! I made a rhyme!!"  
" Oh well, I guess i'll match my attitude then, won't I?"  
With that she turned on her heel and marched out of the compartment, leaving harry there and with a certain tall, red head Weasley walking in.  
" Joy, another one."  
He rolled his eyes, I walked past both Harry and Ron and walked down the train into the end compartment, which was empty exept for the one woman in it. Finally, a DADA {defense against dark arts} teacher that was a female! maybe she'll last for more than a year. Oh no, the compartment door was opening again, this time it was Draco Malfoy again, accomienied by his two 'its' mistaken for humans. He glared at me, then-  
"Who are you anyway?"  
"Whats it to you?"  
"I need you to tell me your name so my father can send you a hex."  
"oh, does your father come at night when you need to go potty too? poor baby"  
"No one speaks to a Malfoy like that."  
"Well I guess my name just changed to No One."  
"Cheeky little bitch, aren't you?"  
"Hmm, Witch Bitch, I like it."  
"Why does it seem to fit more than I hoped?"  
"I don't know, why don't you check your ass for the answer. Or ask the two things behind you." He turned quickly, looking behind him at the menacing figures of Crabbe and Goyle, then looked back at me.  
" I'll tell you what I told Potter, if you get messed up with the wrong people it will be the end for you, and with the Dark Lord back in power I wouldn't be surprised if you go back to your house this summer with the Death Eater sign over your house."  
" To bad I don't live in a house, darn, and I was just getting exited too."  
"What do you mean you don't live in a house?"  
" Again I say, why is it your buissness?"  
" Because I want to go to your house in the summer and have sex with you, Why the hell do you think?"  
" You know, right about now I'd leave if I were you, unless you want to be in the hospital wing for the next 3 months."  
" I don't know, I kind of like it here, I mean, its so peaceful."  
" Yeah, why don't we burn a few candles and insents while drinking calming tea, WHY WON'T ANYONE LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMMIT!"  
"Probaly because your a younger bitch who needs to be pounded, quickley."  
" And I should care?"  
" Probaly not, but it would be evil if you did."  
" Weeeelll, then I care in whole bunches, oops."  
He smiled evily and sat down, I just glared, picked up the thing I carried with me from the other compartment, turned to leave but was blocked by Dumber and Dumbest, aka Crabbe and Goyle. I glared at both of them but could tell that they weren't about to let me through, scowling I sat down next to the new DADA teacher with my case next to me. Draco was staring at it questioningly, I did my thing and just stared, or glared, back at him. The two idiots were playing, very slowly, patty cake. I raised my eyebrows at them, wondering how thick their skulls were. I picked my book up again and started reading. The food cart witch was out in the hall and Draco said something like, " OOH! FOOD!" and ran out of the compartment with a handful of Galleons. Even I was feeling hungry and took out a few sickles and went outside, where Draco, The ass holes, and a few others were buying things from her. I picked up some Cauldron Cakes and a Package of Chocolate Frogs with some Pumpkin juice. Harry, Hermione, and Ron came out and loaded their arms full of candy, Harry paid of course. I briefly considered cursing some of the food he had with him.  



End file.
